


Baby Boy

by HoneyDivine



Category: Maxmoefoe - Fandom, cold ones - Fandom
Genre: Chads in there somewhere, Dom oc, Dominatrix, Ew, F/M, For like 2 secounds, Fucking, Mommy Kink, Not edited yet, Shy Max, Smut, Straight Sex, Top Max, bottom max, ill add more tags later on, so please don’t judge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyDivine/pseuds/HoneyDivine
Summary: Max is a bottom bitch who wants to fuck a guest on the podcast.Edit: HELLO I DIDNT KNOW PEOPLE WERE ACTUALLY GONNA READ THIS SO I DIDNT EDIT IT I AM SO SORRY ITS REALLY NOT GOOD BC EVERYTHING IS SPELLED WRONG AND AUTOCORRECT FUCKS IT UP I WILL EDIT IT WHEN I FINSH THE STORY
Relationships: Max Stanley/Female OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

A normal day at the office. Max and Chad drunk off their fucking minds as they talked over each other along with their guest. However, what was no so normal was the guest herself. Venus Minx. A pornstar.

Sure, their other guest were also online influencer’s, if you could call the girl that, but a pornstar? Neither of the men ever considered one before.

But here she was. A very petit, yet curvy and full women sitting in the chair across from the boys. Dark curly hair that nearly feel to the top of her ass, small tits with wide hip and a nice ass. She was nothing taller than 5’2, and talked like she was a six foot motorcycle gang leader.

That made since as Ms. Minx line of work did very much do drift into the BDSM territory. More specifically female domination.

The conversation in the chat began with teasing between her and Chad, as that fat fuck could never politely ask a women anything. But she saw his humor, and played along with it which sent the room cackling several times.

“What kinda fuck up child hood you gotta have to end up like you?” The Aussie asked, shit-faced after losing a couple times in a skulling test against Venus.

“Oh please, I was dominating grown men on the internet for money before I was sixteen, my childhood was nothing but money and free trips,” she smiled as she downed another shot.

The fact that she was only tipsy off the liquor she drank was mind boggling but nobody seemed to pay mind to it.

Eventually the conversation switched from casual talk about life, to her profession and what it was like to be a globally known pornstar.

“You ever like, feel bad ‘bout the image you put out?” Max slurred, nervously luaghing as it seemed to come off as harsh. “Not that like, ya’ punting off a bad image or something I-“

“No I get it,” She interrupted softly. For a women who had so much sadistic shit on the internet, she sure had a voice that made Max’s brain feel like honey. “I don’t see it as a negative thing at all,” she took a sip of the beer that was taped to her hand. “People have sex all the time, sometimes they want to spice it up, I just represent the people who live their whole lives litter spiced up. I could only hope people see what I do as an encouraging thing. Go out their. Get fucked up a couple times. Find what gets you horny and do it.”

“Wow what a fucking inspiration,” Chad chirped sarcastically, causing Venus to let out a chuckle. “What do u do when little teenage boy come up asking for a picture?”

“Of fuck,” She sighed, leaning back agains the chair. “That’s a hard one because it feels weird the very, very young adults are watching me but like I said, I was once them and I know what it’s like to know what you want so I just smile politely and let them take a picture with me,” she shrugged. “It’s usually grown men though, those are the people who wanted to be dominated the most.”

“What fucking grown man will just come up on the street and try to get fucked by a pornstar?!” Chad asked, max was silent as he rested his head on his hand, watching Venus with delight.

“You’d be surprised,” she shrugged. “I’m a very good look women with a very specific kink that men love.”

“Alright fair, how much do you get paid?” Chad asked, beyond out of his mind drunk.

“Well, all my videos are technically amateur because I’m not signed with a company, so I mostly get my income from modeling and the guy that pay me to fuck them up the ass.” She explained, catching a glimpse at Max winking.

“How much doe that usually cost?” Max asked, suddenly wide eyed and sober.

“I’d say $500 for a session, I don’t go by hour bc you never know how long it take for a guy to get comfortable or the prep or the actually fuck session, but yeah I’d say 500 USD” she said non-chalauntly.

Max only grinned, going back into a trance as Chad began to asked Venus questions. God what he’d to to be touched by her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruh moment

“Come on slutty boy, cum on mommy’s cock,” Max’s speaker blacked from his phone as he squeezed his dick.

Max gasped, whimpering as hot strings of cum shot into his stomach.

“How fucking pathetic,” he thought, grabbing tissues and wiping his stomach off with tissues.

Of course Venus wasn’t in the house at the moment, however, like many guest who visited Australia for the podcast, she was staying for a few week for a little vacation. She was out making money, fucking some guy who payed her 500 damn dollars to fuck him and spit on his face. Max had $500 dollars he would happily give her to fuck him but, how pathetic would that be. A tall white man begging his friend to hit him.

Once max was done cleaning himself, taking a proper shower and washing the crusted cum off his stomach and pubes, he heard his front door open in close. Of course, even though Venus was a porn star, she was still a close friend of Max’s for a few months now, so he had no problem walking out of the shower with a towel on his waste.

“Hey fuck ass what’s up?” She smiled, eyes wide with cat eye-liner and lips painted red with lip stain.

“What do ya’ think dumbass I’m wearing a towel,” he walked into his room which was right across from where Venus was sitting in his living room.

“Whatever, I’m tired,” she sighed, unhooking and unclipping and unzipping her heavy ball crushing boot and throwing them all the floor. “Come cuddle me fuck.” She wined jokingly.

Their friendship was weird.

“Give a damn minute I’m trying to put on clothes,” He yelled back.

“Clothes?! Have you seen me I’m barley wearing any,” she pointed out, looking in her bag to put a hoodie over he her bra that was long enough to cover her ass. “Hurry!”

“Fuck alright!” He stormed out of his room, only with sweat pants on and sipping wet hair.

“Well morning princess,” She said sarcastically, laughing as max sat on the opposite side of the couch. “Men think I need to do ALL the work ALL the time,” she whined, smashing up again the Aussie, basically laying on him before pulling him on her lap.

“You are so strong for being so small,” he commented, trying to wiggle away.

“Shut the hell up and watch the television,” she ordered, make Max tense, and then immediately horny.

After a couple minutes, Venus trailed her hand up to Max’s crotch and and rugged, making Max whine out and blush.

“Can you get me a drink, I’m sooo tired right now,” she sighed, taking her hand away from his bulge so he could stained up.

He immediately shot up, walking to the kitchen, almost pathetically eager to do what she said.

“Um what do you.. drink?” He was nervously grabbing for the alcohol cabinet.

“Just make two of whatever drink you want a bring it. And hurry I’m thirsty,” she demanded, not looking away from the television.

It was about two minutes of max fiddling to make a Rum and Coke but that was far too long for Ms. Minx. Who was loudly thumping his head in the floor.

“Here,” Max handed it to her, which she grabbed out of his hand and guzzling it.

“This is weak, for an Aussie you sure are a little pansy,” she shook her head, setting her glass on the side table.

“I-I’m sorry i-“ Max muttered, but Venus looked over at him, smiling warm and happy.

“Oh don’t worry honey it’s okay,” she frowned, pushing a lock of hair out of Max’s face, making sure to tug on it a bit before resting it on his cheek.

“It’s just I-“

“Wanna be a good boy?” She interrupted smirked as a blush shimmered on his pale skin. He chuckled nervously. “Come here,” she cooed, again pulling the Aussie on her lap.

“I don’t know what to say,” he stated, looking around anxiously.

“I know you watch my stuff, your username on you porn account was the same as you YouTube channel for like two years. You’ve been watching me for awhile huh?”she teased, hand on his upper thigh again.

“I didn’t mean- like I’ve seen your stuff but I don’t-“

“Shh,” she hushed, pulling hi boys closer to her and cradled him. “You talk to much,” she teased.

By now, Max’s cock was jumping I want. He was currently leaning against and being held by the girl he’s been wanting to fuck since he was nineteen, and here he is, in her lap, not doing anything. He just tired to casually sip on his Rum and Coke and try to ignore the fact that he was painfully hard.

How was she even holding him by the way. The Aussie was much much taller, and defiantly heavier. But I guess her line of work is making men feel small and if Max’s was being honest, it felt really really nice.

“Your shaking Max,” She pointed out, looking him in the eyes, knowing exactly what she was doing as she smirked. “Are you sick honey?” She teased.

Max didn’t know wether to play along or not. He’s scared if he did Venus would think he was an oblivious virgin who didn’t know anything about women.

“N-no,” he whimpered, clearing shaking from excite meant as Venus tilted her head to give him ‘the look’.

“Face me.” She calmly demanded. Max immediately switched from being cradled to straddling the girl. It seemed weird bc no max was plenty taller than Venus, so much show that she had to look up at him to even make eye contact, but yet she still soaked in the bask of dominance. “Would you like to try something new?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayooo fuck it up

Nothing happened that night. Well, actually, something did happen. They made out. But nothing besides that. Wether it was because she was not into it or it was just another trick up her sleeve, she’d stopped Mac before continuing on and went to bed in the guest room she was staying in.

Of course, when Max returned to his own room he jerked off until he was dry orgasming and the tip of his dick was red.

The next morning, Venus left the guest room and went to the shower. She immediately tuned it on as hot as she could and stripped, not caring to close the door as she slid into the shower and began washing herself.

Max on the other hand, woke up with a groan and a sore dick. He heard the shower running, and for a few minutes he considered going in and casually joking her. But he decided that would be super weird. So he feel back in his bed and sighed, stretching out his bone until they popped and nearly moaning at the pleasure of stretching her muscles.

Venus washed her hair, still hoping the Aussie would come in the shower with her. At least that’s what she originally wanted when she took this shower in the first place. By the time she’s had shaved her legs and washed the conditioner out of her hair, she still did not see Max. So, she did what every reasonable women would do in this situation.

“Max! Come here I need you help!” She’ll called out from the shower, still glowing in the boiling hot water that poured down on her tanned skin.

“Coming!” The Aussie yelled back. He hopped out of bed and headed toward the bathroom which was suspiciously open.

Why did she need his help. Did he forget to fold clean towels? Wash rags? Was she about to shame him for using 3-in-1 soup? He stood at the entrance of the open bathroom and asked what was needed.

“I need help washing my back,” she peaked out the curtains, showing the curvy bodied Max had always prayed to see one day. “Can you help me?” She asked, holding a soapy pink lofa covered in soap.

“A-are you sure?” He asked, not fully processing what was happening.

This was his vet dream. Venus Minx luring him into a shower with her and making him do what she wants.

“Would I ask you if I was unsure?” She rolled her eyes and slipped back the curtain. 

Max made quick work of taking off his clothes and throwing them out in the haul. He’d deal with the laundry later, right now, he was trying to deal with his very obvious erection. He took a few breaths to calm down but it was no use. Of course he’s gonna be hard, she’ll understand right? She a pornstar anyways. She look at little hard soy boys as a job. Was he a dog boy? Was it embarrassing to-

“Are you coming in or not,” Venus wined as she turned the heat even higher almost hoping to burn the pale boy when he stepped in.

“Yes,” he replied, his voice small as he took a deep breath as he hesitated to open the curtain. He was a good looking guy right? I’m mean, sure he was a little chubby and pale and a drunk but, he had some good qualities right? Yeah! Yes he did. He was just fine.

He opened the curtain and quickly stepped in, closing the curtain to keep the warm air in the shower, only to face the back of venus’s body. The curve of her hip narrowing widening as it racked her ass and thick thighs. Max has to reissue the urge to just grab her ass a squeeze it in his hands. 

The water was hot. So hot the the point where Mac felt welts rolling up jus arms as he sat there and watched her sway from side to side while washing the from of her body. She turned to meet his eye, smiling at the blush that grew over his pale cheeks and his nose.

“Hi sweet boy,” she greeted, placing a warm hand on his chest and lathered honey and milk scented soap rinsed from her body and went down the drain. “Did you come in here so mommy could help you wash?” She asked.

He clearly remembers her asking him to wash his back but, he was very happy to play only with this scene that Venus made in her head. Age-play was rare on her videos, but it was Max’s favorite and something he came from nightly.

“Y-yes,” he whimpered watching as she reached for his 3-in-1.

“3-in-1?” She teased, making him blush even hardened than before.

GOD FUCKING DAMNIT WHY DID HE HAVE TO USE 3-in-1.

She didn’t seem to mind that much, and simply sat it back in the side, grabbing soap instead.

“Get down on ur knees so mommy can reach your head sweet boy,” she gently directed, causing Max to gently lower himself in his knees, making him only a little bit shoulder than two thirds of her height. “Good boy,” she praised, petting his head which Max happily leaned into.

“Mommy needs to wash that greasy hair of yours,” she explained as she squirted out a dallop of her own shampoo and lathered it in her hands.

Max whimpered as he waited. He was very close to her body and the way her hair dropped over her tits made him throb painfully. He wanted to touch her all over and even though she hadn’t told him to leave his hand off her, he knew it’d be a naughty thing to do, and he wanted to be the best boy ever.

“Such a patient angel are you,” she cooed as she rubbed her hands on his head, lathering the soap in making max smile softly. “Such a pretty little face huh? Being such a good boy and keeping your hands to you side.” She kept praising, pushing Max’s hair back to see his pretty face. “Look at the swollen cock,” she teased, picking one of her feet up and rubbing his dick with her toes, making Max shutter and leak.

Of course she had know Max had seen her videos before, but the average viewer typically didn’t like being babies or praised, they just like seeing a powerful women for a change, maybe switch there porn search up once or twice a month. But Max, Max loves being treated like he was below her, any and every way, all the time.

“Th—ank you,” he shutter as she continue to rub his cock with the pads of her feet.

“I’m so glad your already trained to be such a good little slut,” she giggled, setting her foot down and while reaching for the shower head and rinsing his head off. “So thankful and a good listener too, I wish more of the boys I fucked were as well trained as you.” She admitted.

That made Max let out the neediest whine, almost tear up from how close he was without even grabbing his dick. This is what he’s always wanted. Not just because it was Venus, or that it was hot kinky sex. But the praise and being told beautiful for just listening mad him crazy.

“Let me see those pretty eyes,” she lifted his chin, seeing the tears form over his bright green eyes. 

For once Venus felt bad. She haven’t even said anything mean to the boy and he was crying. Happy tears she guess but, that didn’t stop him from looking like a hopeless little boy. 

“So handsome,” she assured, letting him nod a little while still having a firm grip on his chin. “How long since you’ve cam?” She asked

Max shivered.

“Last night,” he admitted.

“Tsk tsk,” she shook her head. “I’d love to make you cum but what’s the fun if you don’t wait?” She teased. He felt like he was gonna cry, he just need some to take the edge off, but he listened, and blinked soft tear away. “But...” she took her hand off his jaw and on his hair,‘placing a tight grin on just enough to hold him still, but not enough to hurt him. “You still deserve a treat.”


	4. Chapter 4

Venus made quick work to finish washing her boy. Making sure to avoid his sore little cock to prevent him from coming without permission.

As promised, Venus gave her Max a treat. Sitting on the couch and giving him a drink to calm him down. They watched a couple movies and wasted the day holding Each other. Rubbing his head until he fell asleep on her lap with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Part of her wanted to go to bed. It was late, and her back hurt from working a session today and being with Max. But the other half of her really just wanted to hold the Aussie on the couch and just hold him as close as possible.

She sighed, choosing the second option as she didn’t want to wake her sweet boy. But that didn’t stop her from wiggling uncomfortable you.

That is until Max’s eyes opened and look up her, groggy and wet. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, look at her and smiling.

“Want to lay in my bed or summ’?” He asked stretching a bit before leaning grabbing onto Venus and holding her.

“You don’t want me to stay in the guest bed?” She questioned, placing her hand back in his hair to play with it.

“Nuh-uh,” he shook his head, making Venus smile and let out a short breathy giggle.

“Okay well I can’t carry you sweet thing you have to get up,” she cooed, waiting for Max to whine before standing up, wearing nothing but some tight boxer-briefs that he had put on after the shower. 

He began to stumble to his bedroom, which to Venus’ surprise was fairly clean, only holding a slightly messy dresser and a made bed. There was also a trash can off to the side with some tissues in it but it was far enough away from the bed that she could ignore it. 

Max feel on his bed and yank Venus down with him, immediatley falling asleep again with an arm around her waist. Venus smiles, she felt a strange feeling in her chest but, it felt good. It made her feel warm and secure and happy, but at the same time nervous. Was she.. catching feelings?

Surely not, she thought. She was just horny and hoping that the moment she woke up she would be able to play with her boy. And it would just be a meaningless session like all the rest of the boys she fucked for money. It’s not like max was gonna fuck her, nobody had. Not since she started her porn career. She was just gonna jerk him off and call him a slut a few times and then it would be over and they would go back to just being friends. Right?

She thought about it for a few minutes, but found herself going in and out of a sleepy daze and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to an empty bed, wearing the same clothes she had put on after her morning shower yesterday. She quickly sat up and walked to her guest room where she had been staying. Pulling out some loose clothes to walk around the house with. 

She slowly walked to the living room to see Mac already up eating cereal.

“‘Mornin’,” she said, rubbing her eyes as she walked over to the box of cereal that was sitting out. She had been head for a few days so she knew where most everything was and helped herself to a bowl of cereal.

“‘Mornin’,” he replied, setting his empty bowl to the side with his eyes still glued onto the TV. 

Venus has no clue what he was watching or why he was so invested but to her it just sounded like a Aussie sitcom or something. She sat down and began eating, trying to understand what was going on in the TV in front of her but it was no use. The accent was too thick to understand or maybe she didn’t get the slang so she just sat there silently, staring at Max.

His face was so soft and pale. Pretty green eyes and soft brown hair made him look so sweet and innocent despite him clearly not being. He looked his age, but not like he was a kinky drunk like Venus knew he was. He just looked like a sweet boy who Venus liked.

That’s what he was. A boy Venus liked. And the moment she realized that was the moment she looked away, he stomach dropping a bit. she closed her eyes and took a deep breath which was cut short by the feeling of soft lips on her cheek. Slow kisses followed by warm arms. This is not what Venus wanted, but it’s what she desperately needed.

She kissed back. Gentle soft kisses. Not kissing for a video or for a scene, but for herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I did not know people were actually gonna read this so I haven’t edited or proof read any of the shit I wrote I just wrote it and published it so I’m so sorry it I will be editing this once I finish it I’m so sorry :(


	5. Chapter 5

Venus started sweating immediately. It had been well over a year since she’d had actual sex. It was the only way she could know for sure that nothing would get in the way of her career. No sex? Can’t get pregnant. It was kind of ironic since she was a porn star but most of the time she was fully clothed in something latex or leather, and she hardly ever let a man touch her during work. It was just how she liked it.

But now she’s risking it all. Hell maybe she’s even.. catching feelings.

She was only thinking for a minute or so when Max’s voice brought her out of a daze.

“Ya’ okay?” He asked, smiling innocently, head tilted as he hovered over her.

She stayed silent. This was her chance to get out of this. He would understand right? Sure it would be awkward but it’s not like he would force her to do anything she didn’t want. I’m mean is she really into him that much?! He’s a grown man who likes Pokémon!!

But then he frown. His eyes got dark and he frown. Not a disappointed or mad frown, but a sad frown. It made Venus’ heart sink she could say know, she wanted this. she wanted him.

“Yeah... I’m fine, just nervous,” she admitted, shaking her head a bit. “Your just so pretty,” she teased.

For a grown man he was a very bashful boy. His cheeks went read and he buried his head in her neck which he of course kissed.

She ran a hand through his hair and gasped as he bit down. Moving his hips a little bit to grind against her. Nothing to hard just soft, and cute.

Venus could tell max was on edge and nervous. His playful green eyes didn’t trick her and she knew he wanted her to step in. For her to take over. So she tightened her grip on his hair and gently, but firmly, pulled his head up to meet hers.

“Do you wanna play?” She asked quietly, getting and enthusiastic nod. 

Max sat up on her hips waiting for a direction.

“Get down on ur knees in front of the couch and wait,” she ordered, which was immediately obeyed as Max got out the couch and got on his knees before her. 

She sat up and grinned, watching as he looked up at her with wide eye. Not breaking eye contact with her as she pulled down her sweat pants. 

He got the hint and placed his hands on her thighs, with her permission, and slowly separated her legs. She was nervous. He could tell. And he knew about how she hadn’t done this in awhile, they had discussed this on the podcast, so he took the lead.

He slowly pushed her legs up near her chest, leaning in to lick her clit and making her shutter. He grinned as did it again. And again. Sucking and licking her clit until she was whining.

“Please... Max,” she breathed out, her hand on her hair as he began to eat her out. “Fuck,” she moaned, rutting up against Mac lips in an attempt to try and get more. 

He pulled off, jumping from her pussy to her mouth. Kissing her sloppily. It was wet. Slobber and precum covered there faces but it was so warm and comfortable. He untied his sweatpants, distracting her as he pulled out his cock.

“Please Max,” She whimpered. “I-I need it,” she huffed between sloppy kisses.

He moved away from her, reaching in the side table by his couch for a condom.

“Condoms in your side table?” She chuckled, out of breath and horny out of her mind. “Didn’t know you got laid that often,” she teased.

“I don’t,” he said seriously, pulling her closer before pulling over his cock. He fingered her open, bug with how wet she was he knew he would have to fuck her open with his fingers before sliding in.

He kissed her neck, head filthy moans pour out of her mouth as he slid his cock in. Something she hadn’t felt in awhile but painted and drooled for.

“Fuck,” she let out a needy moan, nearly crying as he immediately set a grueling pace. “Max!”

He painted as he fucked her, kissing her neck and biting surely leaving a mark. 

They fucked all day. Lazily and rough. Multiple time until Venus was to sensitive to touch.

Max held her like she was everything and more. Kissing her neck and her lips and even carrying her to shower with him. He was all she wanted. He’s what she needs


End file.
